Doggy's a Troublemaker
by MirajaneDeathSeaker
Summary: He killed her alongside her dog, the reason they came to his time. Intrigued by the girls actions into saving the so called beast ,that is her dog, he resurrected her, what will happen, when she awakes? Will she kill him? Will she run? The world she once knew is lost. Afraid and alone she is reaching for help that doesn't exist, all she knows is that she wants her dog to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: Don't Run!

**Good night guys, this fanfiction is going to come out really dumb, my dog inspired me to it when she decided to enter an abandoned house and I fell down the stairs looking for her ending up in a creepy ass basements that appear in horror movies, so here you go, I hope you guys enjoy it, p.s the oc is me in a way xD since my dog inspired me to do this I'm going to use my own image xD.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha any oc belongs to me and the musics that are used through out this fanfic belong to their bands.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Don't run!**

**Mira's P.O.V**

The sun was showing it's first rays of the day when I am awaken by an overly excited Belgium Shepard (the dog in the picture), wagging her tail and licking my face, begging to get out of the house.

''Beeeeeeeeeckyyyyyyyyy...ugh...let mommy Mira sleep a few more hours, she's got to make a surgery today...pwetty pwease?''- I pushed her head aside, it seemed she was willing to wait a while longer...NOP! I was wrong, next thing I knew she was jumping on top of me pulling my covers.

''Ugh! ALRIGHT! I'm getting up! I'M FUCKING UP! STOP RIPPING THE SHEETS APART!''-Apparently my yells to her so she'd stop ruining my covers did nothing. ''BECKY! Stop that in this instance! NO! BAD GIRL! NOP! NOnonononononononononononono! Leave my hair alone! Drop it! I WON'T TAKE YOU OUT IF U KEEP ON DOING THAT!'' -Why didn't I remember to say that earlier? It would have spared me my hair filled with drool and the ruined bed sheets, I really couldn't stay mad at her, I just love this little devil so much it hurts me like a bowling ball being punched inside your ass with acid and pepper sauce along side being throw inside lava and then having ice cold water dropped on top of you ten times. Does it make sense? No? Well it wasn't supposed to make sense because that's love for you.

''Becky...honey, can mommy take a bath before we go? My hair's all dirty and slimy because of you, so no bitching about it!''- she just whined and pulled her ears back as if to say «I'm sorry», I simply patted her head and gave her a kiss on the tip of her nose. I went up to my closet and choose my outfit, my favorite sweater, black with a wolf on it, black ripped jeans, black leather side-zip boots, my black chain wrap watch, the handmade silver dragon ring and my charm necklace, 'purrfect' for me. I picked up two towels and got undressed before turning on the hot water and jumping inside the shower, not bothering to turn on the cold water, the pain of the water burning my skin was pleasurable to me, one of the few advantages of being a masochist is you can tolerate pain and still feel pleasure from it. Once I finished my shower I dried my hair and body, tied my hair in a ponytail, got my clothes and decided, hell might as well make myself look fancy so, I painted my nails black. I was about to leave the house when I remembered, I haven't got my backpack with me, I went back into my room and got me my dawstring black backpack, putting inside it, my cellphone, mp3 player alongside my headphones, water bottle, at least five bars of chocolate and 2 sandwiches and a can of meat for Becky, now we're good to go.

''Becky, come on, gotta put the leach on you.''- She came running to me with her collar on her mouth, I put the collar and the leach on, walked out the door swiftly with her by my side, locking the house. I lived quite a bit isolated by humanity, yet I had grown the habit of taking her out at least ten to fifteen steps on the leach, after those steps were given I commanded her to sit and removed the leach, letting her run free. A small chilly wind breeze blew against my face and I couldn't help but shiver at the coldness, I reached in my back pack to get a cigarette.

''Shit I forgot my lighter and cigarettes. Becky, mommy will be right back, she's going to get her magic sticks, stay put.''- I waited in place for her to sit, once she did I ran inside the house, went to the living room and picked up two boxes of cigarettes and a lighter. Once I got outside I didn't see Becky standing where I had left her.

''Becky?...''- Silence seemed to rule the earth at that very moment and my heart had started to shatter at the mere thought of never seeing her again. ''BECKY!''-Still nothing... ''Becky! This isn't funny! Where are you?!'' I ran to my backpack and picked it up, putting the cigarettes and lighter inside it in one swift move, I didn't give a shit about anything, I had to find her, I ran towards the place she had been previously sitting before I entered the house, lucky me the floor was still muddy from the last few rainy days and I could see her paw prints, without hesitation I ran towards their direction, stopping when I reached a small cave, the prints had turned and entered that cave.''Becky? Are you in there baby?''-Still, silence prevail everything, I was about to fall to my knees and let the exhaustion and sadness take over me when I hear her bark and running towards me, and she appears, all high and mighty, filled with happiness and not a worry in the world, oh how I wish I could be like that.'' Becky, don't ever, EVER, run away again!''. However as soon as I said that she ran inside that cave again, and so I ran after her, it was dark and I couldn't see anything even if I tried, I tripped on something and felt myself fall on top of Becky, instinctively wrapping my arms around her and bringing her as close to me as I could, she shrieked in both fear and surprise, I embraced the impact that was to come of my falling on the ground, yet it never came, the wind was blowing through my hair and I felt myself falling without control, '_There must have been a whole in the floor that I didn't notice, well how could I in the dark? Well it's still my fault, now I'm going to die, I just hope she survives._' I thought to myself, I looked to my left and saw a ladder, why would there be a ladder? I tried to reach towards it with one arm unfortunately the ladder was off my reach. I felt myself falling on ice cold water, it was shining blue and the ladder was there, I held Becky close to me ad used her leach to make some sort of harness to keep her body safe and close to me while I climbed the ladder, I kept my arm around her at all times, using the hand of that arm to simply support my weight while the other and my legs made us go up.

It seemed like two hours had passed by when I got up from that well.

''Y-yah know, you're a lot of trouble ...Becky.''- She simply shook her fur making me even more soaked with water if it was possible.

''We were really lucky that was a well, and that there was a ladder, come on, let's go home and get ourselves dried baby.''- I gave her a soft smile and she responded me by affectionately licking my lips, most people would say it's gross but I don't care, I love this little troublemaker. I started to walk towards my home and I was about to reach it when a small crow flies past me.

''What the...FUCK?! WHERE THE HELL DID MY HOUSE GO TO!''- It wasn't there, even Becky seemed confused, our house wasn't there, a house doesn't disappear just like that! My baby girl growled and stiffened herself, putting herself in an attack position. I noticed that there was something odd going on so, I hid behind a few bushes, Becky followed me but keep showing her fangs either way.

''Master Jaken! Can we please stop? I need to take a pee pee.''

''Insolent human! I will not stop over such primal needs.''- Da fuk is that shit? A mixing of a toad and a dwarf? Talking about it, his voice is so annoying geez, how can someone speak with such a high pitch without breaking it's vocal cords. Before I knew it the toad/dwarf thingy had fallen to the ground when a rock hit its head, I looked at the person who threw the rock and was left with my mouth wide open, this man was dead gorgeous, long straight silver hair that barely brushed his ankles, he appeared to be at least 1.75 cm, he had captivating beautiful golden eyes, fair of skin, and he withheld a blue crescent moon tattooed on his forehead, a magenta stripe on each eyelid and two purple stripes on each cheek. Becky growled when a dragon with two heads appeared next to the gorgeous man, however her growl got the man's attention and the little girls to, she hid behind the talking toad, he started to approach us and Becky didn't seem to like that as she launched herself to attack him, he swiftly dodged her and unsheathed a sword...wait..WHAT?! A sword?!

''NO!'' I said as I ran in front of Becky protecting her from the blow of the sword, it hit me in the gut, blood was gushing out but I didn't care, the man had obviously been caught off guard at me jumping, for he stopped his blow before it could do any more damage. Becky winced as I fell to the ground holding my lower abdomen, she came near me, tail in between he legs and ears folded backwards, she began to lick my wound but I stopped her, forgetting all about my wound I hugged her and kept her tight against my chest, if I was going to die I wanted to die letting her know that I loved her.

''Human, why did you protect that beast.'' The man spoke, his face stoic and lifeless and his voice was filled with hate and disgust towards me. Tears found their way out of my eyes as I realized I would never see Porto again, or Mimi, and I wouldn't be able to hold Becky close to my heart either.

''She...she's not a beast! She's...''-I wiped the tears from my eyes as I strengthened my grip on her and stood, ignoring the pain and only enjoying the sweet pleasure it sent throughout my body.''...She's my baby girl! And I won't allow you to kill her!'' Before the man could say anything I ran off, I don't know what the hell happened but I need to find my way home..for b..eck...y's saf..ety...my body was dying on me, my vision became blurry as I slipped from this world to the one of the dead.''Forgive me...Becky, I...lo-ve y-...''

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

_'That human protected a beast...and called it her 'baby girl' intriguing, this Sesshoumaru won't let such an event go by, both the human and the beast must be punished, they represent a threat to Rin's safety.'_ Were the thoughts Sesshoumaru had before running off after Mira, he was filled with curiosity, intrigue and, rage. He followed the scent of her blood, noticing that it became stronger and stronger as he kept on running '_They must have stopped running._' and of course, he was indeed right, when he got to the scene he heard the girl mutter the quietest of whispers, she did not finish her sentence though, all her heard was ''Forgive me...Becky, I...lo-ve y-...'' and the beast whining and hollowing afterwards, he could faintly hear her heart beat, and with treatment she could still be saved yet Sesshoumaru saw it as a waste of his time and patience.

''Lord Sesshoumaru...will she be okay?'' A black haired little girl with an orange kimono asked the Lord while hiding behind his leg. Becky made an attempt to move forward yet scared the little girl and received a loud warning growl from the Lord._  
_

''My Lord! I see you have killed yet another insignificant human! My Lord truly is the most powerful of all.'' Jaken arrived with the two-headed dragon, he picked up a rock and threw it at Mira's lifeless body, the action earned him a low growl from Becky, yet he picked up another stone and threw it at the girl once again, the troublesome dog snapped and ran after the toad, it limited to run away shrieking yet Becky immediately caught him ripping off his clothes and injuring his left arm before Sesshoumaru kicked her against a tree, making her whine yet again.

''...B-ecky...''- All eye were laid on the once lifeless girl as she pulled herself closer to Becky, holding grass and dirt to pull herself forward.

''...Lord Sesshoumaru, can we please help her? Please please please?!'' She pleaded, by the time she ended Mira had already made her way to Becky and pulled her tightly to an embrace however, the glow of life was no longer emitted by her body, nor could her heartbeat be heard, this time, she had truly died. It seemed as if the dog was too slowly drifting into the world of the dead, as she licked Mira's hand slower and slower, whining every time she proceeded to poke the girls cheek with its nose. '_She's voluntarily letting herself die to be with that human women, this beast...and this woman are quite intriguing._' Sesshoumaru went near the lifeless body and unsheathed Tenseiga, killing the demons of the underworld who threatened to take both the women and the beasts soul's to the Underworld. He proceeded to gently pick up Mira bridal style and laying her down on the two-headed dragon, returning back and picking up the 'beast' and laying them both on the dragon, taking them back to where they come from.

* * *

**Hey guys so yeah, basically the waking up yeah, that actually happens literally every time so I used my actual life to write this xD I hope you guys enjoyed this, I think I'll take longer to update this fic since I'm currently more worked up about my SnK one. What will her reaction be wen she wakes up? If she ever wakes up.**

**Leave your review, critiques are very appreciated.**

**Good Night guys, it's 03:25 am over here**


	2. Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru in heat?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha any oc belongs to me and the musics that are used through out this fanfic belong to their bands.**

* * *

_Previously on ''Doggy's a Troublemaker''_

_''...B-ecky...''- All eye were laid on the once lifeless girl as she pulled herself closer to Becky, holding grass and dirt to pull herself forward._

_''...Lord Sesshoumaru, can we please help her? Please please please?!'' She pleaded, by the time she ended Mira had already made her way to Becky and pulled her tightly to an embrace however, the glow of life was no longer emitted by her body, nor could her heartbeat be heard, this time, she had truly died. It seemed as if the dog was too slowly drifting into the world of the dead, as she licked Mira's hand slower and slower, whining every time she proceeded to poke the girls cheek with its nose. _'She's voluntarily letting herself die to be with that human women, this beast...and this woman are quite intriguing.'_ Sesshoumaru went near the lifeless body and unsheathed Tenseiga, killing the demons of the underworld who threatened to take both the women and the beasts soul's to the Underworld. He proceeded to gently pick up Mira bridal style and laying her down on the two-headed dragon, returning back and picking up the 'beast' and laying them both on the dragon, taking them back to where they come from._

* * *

**Chapter 2: Sesshoumaru in heat?**

The first who regained consciousness was Becky, shaking her head and whining at the memory of her owner's sacrifice, the one she had grown to love so dearly, if not for her, she would have died at the hands of her mother's master, he had threatened to kill her all because she was a female and the runt of the litter. She however saw her as the best puppy to choose and take home, to love and cherish without known boundaries. When Becky first arrived into Mira's life she was two months old and Mira was fifteen, there was another dog who went by the name of Sakura, small of size yet big of heart. Mira held her in high regards and so close to her heart Becky feared she would never be loved in such a great manner. She envied, in a way, the smaller dog, however any envy that may have held life within her heart faded after two months of living with her, Sakura had died on the third of May. Seeing Mira so devastated left her hopeless, filled with agony and remorse, for the longest time Mira blamed herself for Sakura's death, yet she saw, the reason why Sakura was held so dear to her heart, she had been there when someone she loved left this world, she had been there to hear everything she had to say, to wipe away her tears and keep her safe during the night. Mira had began to act that way towards Becky and in a way, she felt sad, there was nothing that she could do to help relieve her of the loss nor the pain and sadness that came with Sakura's death, she'd sacrifice her life for her so many times all because she was too scared to lose someone again, afraid to love and lose, Becky was, just like Sakura had and so many others before them, a bandage for a broken heart.

To this day, Mira still blames everyone's death upon herself and feels as nothing but a burden on humanity, an outcast that shouldn't be touched, all her life, she kept wondering what if, bottling up her emotions and taking the pain out on her own skin, never had she seen her cry for anyone else after Sakura's death, the only tears that would find paths on her cheeks would be the ones of worry towards those who had been in her life before the incident occurred, every time Becky smelled her blood it crushed her world into a tiny million shard of glass, despite being there for so long, there was nothing she could do the ease her pain, just offer her comfort and a place to call home, somewhere she would feel safe and welcomed, she felt as if Mira would be better without her. Becky mentally slapped herself, she would never be able to abandon Mira, she had always been rejected and came home crying many times due to such fact and a much greater pain was to come were she to leave or die. She stood and saw the small girl flinch and give two steps back, her attention was diverted from the small girls onto her master's body who seemed to be awakening from her deep slumber, the little girl and the Lord seemed to notice this to as they shifted their gaze onto her moving from.

Mira slowly opened her eyes, giving them some time to adjust to the light, surprise hit her like a bucket of cold water in winter, she was still alive, breathing and feeling, at Becky's side.

''I'm...I'm not dead?''-She questioned to no one in particular and pinched herself.

''Idiotic human! Of course you're not dead! My Lord Sesshoumaru brought your worthless life back into this world.''

''I...I think that drop on the cave might have made me mad, how in the hell would someone be able to come back to life, let alone exist a two-headed dragon and...you...whatever you are.''

''I'm an Imp! IMP!''

''Whatever, shut up, your voice is annoying as hell bastard.''

She lifted herself onto her feet and was caught by surprise as a joyful Becky jumped onto her arms licking all of her face.

''Becky...let's find that cave shall we? Maybe I'm just laying there with a huge bump on my head and I'm imagining everything.''- Mira turned around, her long brown hair dancing with the air, skin shining with life and brown eyes wild like the wind. She did not have the chance to walk further than seven steps before having a hand pulling on her shirt, big innocent brown eyes looking up at her, dark hair bracing the child's facial features.

''Lady...hum..why are you leaving?''

''I have things to do now let go of me you god damn brat!''- Mira quickly removed herself from withing the child's grasp, she had never been fond of children, their mere presence pushed on her nerves and made her eager to kill.

''What is your name Lady?''

''No not call me Lady! If you must know my name it's Mira, Mira Deyanira Neoma Athanasia.''

''Lady Mira, nice to meet you.''-Becky walked closer to Mira, making the little girl terrified and gasp.

''Don't be scared brat, she wouldn't hurt a fly even if commanded.''

''But, that beast hurt Master Jaken.''

''Well, what did he do to her? She wouldn't attack anyone without due purpose plus, with a voice like that even I wouldn't mind cutting his head off.''

''Why do you call that beast your baby Lady Mira?''

''Because she's my baby girl and, she's not a beast! She's not a human, she won't judge, she won't kill for pleasure, she's a pure innocent soul, and I won't have some brat badmouth my baby! Come on Becky, let's go.''- With that said, the young woman turned her back on the girl and walked away from the small group of people that her mind had created, at least she thought it had created them.

It did not take to long for her to reach the cave and enter it, she had forgotten how she couldn't see anything within it and almost feel inside the well had it not been for the mysterious silver haired man to grab her hand. He had been following her since she left camp, he was rather intrigued by the girls attitude towards the 'beast' let alone the fact that she holds no aura, no matter how hard he tries to identify her aura it is not present. When she had reached the cave he felt something within her shift and a strange power being emitted from within the cave, the further in he got, the more he felt that energy, now that he had grabbed her hand, saving her from falling, he noticed that the energy's source came from within the whole in the ground, he questioned himself the reason why the girl had come to the cave however he was no fool, he had encountered them near the cave and it reeked of her and the 'beast's' smell.

''Oi! Let me go hot shot.''

''This Sesshoumaru will not by referred by 'hot shot' human.''

''Well guess what smart pants, you're not the boss of me now, let me go, I fell inside this hole and I somehow got to a place where my house doesn't exist which to bad, I know the forest around my house by heart and the trees within this one are far to young, the willow that encounters itself in my backyard is at least 428 years old however, when I got to where we found you the willow was not there. The only thing I can get around my head is that this well got me to travel back in time, it would also explain the reason as to why the water was glowing when I emerged at the surface.''

''You humans have a rather odd way of thinking.''

''Yeah, we think, unlike you shithead, you're a human to so stop it with the 'you humans', gee.''

''You human will shut your mouth, this Sesshoumaru is not a being of such a low class, this Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded demon mortal.''

''Oh bu-hu, I ain't shutting up for a «demon». Look if you're not going to let me go, at least pull me up.''- And so he complied, pulling her up and letting go of his hold on her hand. ''Thanks hot shot. Say, if you truly were a demon, wouldn't you have killed me by now after all the insulting I did to you?''

''No, you are a rather odd human, this Sesshoumaru wishes to study your behavior awhile longer.''

''Don't bother do it, I'm an inconstant mother fucker, one second I'm perfectly fine the other I'm filled with blood thirst.''

''Intriguing.''

''Let's cut that crap, I'm jumping back in that well and I'm taking Becky with me, so you might as well go and meet up with that brat and frog of yours. Oh and give the two-headed dragon a pat in the head for me.''

''Why do you wish to jump into that whole?''

''Well I don't know Sherlock, you tell me, maybe it's because my whole life belongs in the year of 2025. And I may be stuck in another time? Just maybe that's the reason?''

''Who is this Sherlock you speak of?''

''It's just a force of expression dude, chill. Now, goodbye.''- Mira picked up Becky in one swift and quick move before jumping into the well, ready for the impact with cold water, as she fell it felt like forever, it felt like time stood still and if not for the wind she felt against her hair there would be no doubt left that she was indeed not falling.

The impact against the cold water expelled all air that once encountered within the girls lungs, fighting to swim to the surface while holding her precious Becky against her chest, she felt cold arm wrap around her waist and bring them both to surface. Once fresh air adorned Mira's surroundings she gasped for air and looked around at the person who may have saved both hers and Becky's life. The person was Sesshoumaru, an emotionless face adorning his features, she could see how beautiful he truly looked with his silver hair soaked with water, in that moment she felt a small twinge in her heart that she had long forgotten, an heartbeat of love, she had dropped her walls for but a second and the man found a way in. Before she could utter a word he reached towards the ladder and jumped up and out of the well with Mira in his embrace, when his feet touched the ground he released his grip on her and gave two steps back.

''Why did you do that?''- Mira questioned him, however he just replied with a simple ''Hn...''- She wasn't in the mood for making anyone talk so, she just sighed and headed towards her house, she saw the difference between the forest now and when she had preciously been with the man, it was far quieter and older, telling stories of battles and deaths. It was this the reason why she decided to live within this particular forest, the life within it had a mind of it's own, making life a never-ending adventure to those who choose to step foot within it's terrain.

It took them a ten minutes until she reached her house, the man had been following, never making a noise. She found his presence rather unsettling, the trees seemed to scream out to get away from him yet she was far to tired, being soaked in water while in plain winter was far to much, all she wanted was a hot shower and her bed's comfortable warmth. She opened her back-pack and found herself to be surprised that in both falls, it had not let water inside, protecting Mira's belongings, taking out her house keys and opening the door she entered the house, holding the door open so the man would enter inside, he seemed confused at all that was happening, the trees of life that once did not make a sound within his presence were screaming for the girl, asking for it's protection, did she not hear their calls? Or rather, does she not understand that these trees are not your common ones he thought. She began to make her way to the bedroom, picking up a black warm fuzzy pajama with ''Death'' stamped on it's chest and left leg. Walking inside the bathroom she noticed that Sesshoumaru was still following her, she just sighed and put her clothes on top of the toilet seat, turning on the hot water to fill the tub, she signaled for him to come in with her hand and once again, he obeyed, walking inside the bathroom. Mira simply began undressing after locking the door, making Sesshoumaru even more confused at the sight, did she not fear a demon? Was she doing this on purpose, to test his patience? Then he noticed, her legs and wrists were filled with scars and the aura that once did not exist now proved itself to be filled with pain, angst, despair, misery, sorrow and sadness, her eyes were glazed as she removed the last pieces of her cloth, she looked so...so...fragile. Sesshoumaru felt pity towards the girl however the feeling of pity was soon replaced by the feeling of surprise as she ripped his clothes apart and pushed him inside the steaming tub. Mira got inside the tub and turned off the tap, sinking her whole body and head inside the water, she felt free and ever so light while in it, she wanted to feel pain yet she could not show this man her biggest weakness, rising up from inside the water she picked up her strawberry shampoo and washed her hair, once finished washing it and rinsing it, she washed her body with a passion fruit body wash. She did not know this but the scents were driving Sesshoumaru insane, as if her naked body were not enough. When she turned on her back he felt his world stop. This girl held two giant scars, from right shoulder to left hip, ''_H__ow could a human have survived such wounds?'' _He thought to himself.

''Hey, wash yourself up, I'm not doing it for you.''- The silence had finally been broken with the sound of her harsh voice ordering him once again. He however did not obey this time, he simply stood and pulled her against his chest, earning a small scream of surprise, he gently touched her scars, drawing their outline, they had been deep wounds yet there she stood, the woman proved herself to be more and more fascinating by the second. Once he backed away from her he felt himself begin to harden at the sight of the girls blushing face. He quickly left the tub and picked up his haori, redressing himself in the soaked clothes. Mira stood dumbfound in the tub, _''What was that?''_ She thought to herself, getting out of the tub and drying herself she quickly dressed onto her pajama's, she noticed Sesshoumaru's eyes examining her every feature, she felt violated yet, who was she to complain? She had been to the one who pushed him into the tub and stripped him._  
_

Once she found way to the living room her mind went blank, she stood in front of the window, just staring at nothing, the sky had began to turn dark not long ago, the forest seemed to become colder and weaker without the sun's presence. It had never sent out such a frigid aspect as it did that day, she unconsciously reached towards the scars on her wrists and drew their shape. The forest had seen her at her best and worst, she had spent many sleepless night out in the open, her wrists pouring blood and the faintest of smiles put across her face, she would never allow any human being see her in such a weakened state, she was not weak a coward, she did what she had to do to survive, to feel alive.

Sesshoumaru stood behind her, noticing the shifts in her aura, from rage to fear, despair and sadness, he unwillingly reached towards her still form, separating her hand from her scarred wrist, he gently caressed it, his beast had taken a liking to the girl, she intrigued him, her aura and the way she acted towards others. She was not like other humans had reasoned his beast with Sesshoumaru while he awaited for her wake. They were both lost in thought, they had not realized that someone had entered the house, a young man, brown of hair and green eyes, average height, large of muscular built and tanned skin.

''Mira? Holy shit Mira! Where have you been for the past two day?! I tried calling your cell but it always said you were out of reach! I filled in for all your surgeries but Jesus fuck! How bout giving me a warning man! I was worried sick and you were just hanging around with some guy?! That's not like you at all.''- The boy spoke up, worry and anger tainted on his voice.

''Matt, I...I fell down a well, this man helped me get out of it and...thank you, I wouldn't know what I would do to myself if anything were to happen to those innocent souls.''

'' I sure as hell hope you wouldn't cut yourself again or end up killing yourself!''-Matt burst out, he was one of the few people who knew about her dark secret. Matt always was and will be that shy and caring guy, the one that will stay up until late talking to you despite having a girlfriend, the one that would help you with anything and everything, he was kind like no other, that was why Mira befriended him in her first year of Vet. Uni. Ever since then they never split up, they even opened a clinic together. He was the only person abe to break through Mira's walls after Sakura's death.

''Cut? Yourself?''- Sesshoumary finally spoke, despite his emotionless face his voice carried confusion and worry. ''Do you human inflict injuries upon yourself?''- Nobody made a sound, Mira just looked again from him and Matt limited himself to hide his face behind his brow bangs. ''Answer this Sesshoumaru human!''

''Why are you asking her is she cuts herself? So what if you saved her from a well? It doesn't give you the right to question her about her life you god damn creeper!''- Matt tried to defend Mira however found himself pinned against a wall, Sesshoumaru's hand tightly wrapped around his throat. ''You insolent human will not disrespect this Sesshoumaru!''

''STOP THAT!''- She desperately scram at Sesshoumaru, holding his hand and trying to free Matt's neck from it's hold.

'' PLEASE! Don't kill him...''- Once Mira saw that there would the now way she could make his hand even slightly shift she begged Sesshoumary to let him go, falling to her knees, tears forming on her eyes and sadness washing over her body.

His beast let out a small whimper, a sign for Sesshoumaru to stops his actions before it took over his body. He unwillingly let go of Matt, causing him to drop on the floor desperately gasping for hair. She quickly brought him into an embrace, inhaling his smell before jumping up to Sesshoumaru and bring him to into an embrace, quietly whispering into his ear a thank you. Little did she knew, the actions she had in the bathroom towards him, the scent of her shampoo and body-wash alongside the image of her naked form scarred for life had made him go into heat prematurely due to his beasts lack of self control towards sexual matters.

Afterwards there was silence and night had finally fallen, Mira invited Matt to eat and sleep and her house and he gladly took her offer, she also gave Sesshoumaru a pair of spare clothes she had from all the times Matt went to sleep at her house, getting him rid of his soaked up haori. She made the classical dish from her country, 'The Portuguese stew', once they all ate Mira ordered Matt to share the bed with her since there were no other beds prepared to sleep in at the moment and she felt to lazy to prepare one, Matt once again, agreed happily, his joy did not last long as Sesshoumaru growled at him and put up quite a fight to share the bed with her. Neither Mira nor Matt wanted it to happen however, they saw themselves forced to agree with him, he had proven to be capable of killing him without remorse.

She had been in bed for about ten minutes, curled up in a ball under the sheets, Becky snuggled up against her chest, arm tightly wrapped around the dog's robust body when she feels the mattress behind sink as weight is added to it, a hand softly caresses her cheek before she feels it making pressure on the mattress in front of her face and legs, her eyes quickly flew open, looking up she saw Sesshoumaru standing on top of her, his face emotionless. Mira but gave him a shy smile and pushed him off of her and onto his back on the once unoccupied spot on the mattress, she quickly straddled him and looked at him straight in the eyes, her face held a dark aura, on of pure power, hatred and rage.

''This is for Matt bastard!''...

* * *

**What did she do?**

**This chapter is a LOT longer than my usual chapters xd and I got blocked quite a few times.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed the fan fiction so far. **

**R****eview! The more reviews the more I'll try improve in my writing style according to your advises.**

**Thank you for your time and patience, I love you all!**

**P.S:. Message me if you notice any mistake so I can correct it!**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Breath

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha any oc belongs to me.**

* * *

_Previously on ''Doggy's a Troublemaker''_

_She had been in bed for about ten minutes, curled up in a ball under the sheets, Becky snuggled up against her chest, arm tightly wrapped around the dog's robust body when she feels the mattress behind sink as weight is added to it, a hand softly caresses her cheek before she feels it making pressure on the mattress in front of her face and legs, her eyes quickly flew open, looking up she saw Sesshoumaru standing on top of her, his face emotionless. Mira but gave him a shy smile and pushed him off of her and onto his back on the once unoccupied spot on the mattress, she quickly straddled him and looked at him straight in the eyes, her face held a dark aura, one of pure power, hatred and rage._

_''This is for Matt bastard!''..._

* * *

**Chapter 3: Last Breath**

Mira quickly landed a firm, strong punch on Sesshoumaru's jaw, making his head abruptly turn to his right side, blood trailing down his now split lip. Her fist hurt from the strength used in the blow however, it did not stop her from punching him a second time, nor a third and fourth time, when Sesshoumaru held her hands, his eyes bleeding red and fangs becoming bigger as he growled at the girl, making her realize that he, was indeed a demon.

''Tsk, just because you're a fucking demon doesn't mean you get to kill those near to me you prick!''- She spit on his face, disgust and anger clear on both of their faces. Mira was on the verge of using her all when she heard the whining of a dog and being licked by the same. The affection given to her by Becky was enough to calm her down and return her facial features to those of serenity and happiness. Her aura changed to the one of nothingness Sesshoumaru had felt the first time he had encountered her and, despite his injuries and his rage towards the woman standing on top of him, he controlled his beast, there was something about the girl that intrigued him, the way she could change her feelings just by looking at the beast whom she had sacrificed her life for.

''You're sleeping on the floor silver pants, I don't feel like having you threatening my family again.''- With that she calmly and slowly stood up, un-straddling him, and jumping around for a few times on the bed, her hair swaying back and forth as she looked outside the slider window, enjoying the view of the trees bathing in the glow of the moon's bright form. ''What are you waiting for? Get out of bed shiny.'' And so he did, he felt as if though something inside him shifted at the sight of her basking in the moonlight's essence. He laid on the cold hard floor, staring at the ceiling, wondering why had he not yet departed to meet up with Rin, Jaken and Ah-hun, trying to figure a reason as to why he had previously reacted the way he did towards her, why he had not yet cut her head off at her audacity. He felt something soft hitting his face and consequently being covered by something warm and soft, he picked up the soft rectangle above his head before laying it under his head, observing as she moved around him making sure that the blanket fully covered his form, after a few seconds she finally stopped passing around him and jumped on top of the bed, falling on her back and clinging onto her dog's sleeping form. _''I love you Becky, don't leave me alone.'' _Was the last thing he heard her whisper before he felt her body succumbing to sleep and he stood there, taken aback, at his own actions and that woman's before he to, entered the world of dreams.

* * *

Sesshoumaru woke up to the rays of the sun shinning bright through the opened window, as he stood up he saw the bed had been neatly made and the beast was nowhere to be seen. Standing up and reaching towards the door of Mira's room he heard it, a voice filled with sadness and angst.

_(EarlyRise- Narcissistic Cannibal)_

_Don't wanna be sly and defile you_  
_Desecrate my mind and rely on you_  
_I just wanna break this crown_  
_But it's hard when I'm so run down_

_And you're so cynical, Narcisstic Cannibal  
Got to bring myself back from the dead_

He followed the sound of the voice to the bathroom he had once encountered himself to be naked alongside the girl, the door was closed and the beast was laying on the floor in front of it, ears folded against her head, tail in between her legs a look of concern overpowering her features and a constant whine being emitted from her as he looked astonished at the dog he saw a red liquid sliding from under the door, he noticed how it's dark color tainted the bathroom's white door and then...he inhaled, sniffing the air, he became shocked to smell that the red liquid was Mira's blood, Sesshoumaru was about to move towards the door in an attempt to open it when he felt a hand on his shoulder and then heard somebody yawning at his side.

''Howdy there mate! Know where Mira's at?'' Matt rubbed his sleepy eyes before noticing Becky laying on the ground, frightened.

_Sometimes I hate -l '_'MIRAAAAA!'' He needed no further sign to know that the matter at hand was, he hopelessly leaped on the white wooden door,frantically  
_The life I made -l _twisting it, pushing and pulling the door in an attempt to get to her. ''Mira! OPEN THE DOOR! STOP THAT!'' He screamed at the top of his lungs,  
_Everything's wrong every time -l _giving up on his futile attempt to open the door, succumbing to the floor, tears staining his face as he sobbed uncontrollably.  
_Pushing on I can't escape -l_ '' Please Mira! Please! Stop that!'' Yet no response was heard, she but kept on singing, her blood staining the floor and door further  
_Everything that comes my way -l _more. Sesshoumaru took a step forward, clutching the doorknob on his hand before pulling the door towards him, successfully  
_Is haunting me taking it's sweet time? -l _removing the door from it's place, revealing a bloodied Mira leaning against the door frame, wrist pouring out blood as

_Holding on I'm lost in a haze -l _her opposite hand held a blade above the cuts, stained with her innocent blood a small tear escaping her eyes from time to time  
_Fighting life to the end of my days -l _her voice did not falter in her singing, throwing the door to a nearby floor he pushed Matt and Becky out of his way as he

_Don't wanna be rude, but I have to -l_ knelt beside her, picking her up bridal style, he felt it, her body becoming ice cold as life slipped away from her, something  
_Nothing's good about the hell you put me through -l_ something inside of him snapped, he felt as if though something had been stolen from him, as if though  
_I just need to look around -l_ he had failed his purpose in this world, he held her tight against his chest feeling her heartbeat becoming weaker by the second  
_See that life that has come unbound -l_ ''Listen human, did you not promise you would not allow harm to come to that beast? Is this not causing it harm? You shall not die on this Sesshoumaru.'' He small smile appeared on her lips. '' I won't die on you hot shot...d-don't worry...what's a-already dead c-can't die right?'' The girl surprised him with those words and before he could reply to her, a small faded breath escaped from her lips, the last breath she were to give, yet she did not say the words she meant to say before departing '_Forgive me...Becky'_

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Sorry about not posting anything sooner xd, I've just been really busy with school! Q_Q I know this chapter is a bit small but I hope you guys enjoyed it and please, R&R. AND NO THIS IT NOT THE ENDING OF IT XD


End file.
